


The Untold Story: Cinderella End

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Phoebe never forgot the trip to the future to meet her past because she always had hope. Hinted PhoebeCole. Please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Untold Story: Cinderella End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I was rewatching the episode when Phoebe cast the spell to hear her heart's desire, so i thought about this-> Little Phoebe never forgot the trip to the future to meet her past because she always had hope...so here's the story, however I don't own Charmed, I intend no profit from this story!

Little Phoebe couldn't believe her eyes. It was just like magic that she went from the future to come back. Of course, she really shouldn't tell Grams about her trip to the future.

"Oh Grams, I got to see magic!" Shouted Phoebe, 'magic did happen for a reason.'

"Magic doesn't exist" replied Grams and that was the end of the story.

Even though little Phoebe forgot the trip to the future because of some hocus-pocus that Grams did on her, she would never forget the feeling, the feeling that out there that guy would be willing to love her, just like Cinderella. He would look like a tall man with blue eyes and brown hair, and he'll have great power, to save her and give her a lot of love. Yes, his name would be Prince and he'll give her a ball everyday.

**Oh yes, Phoebe would find love. For she'll never forget Cinderella. She too would be like Cinderella. Yes, Phoebe would find Cole, because she would always have hope in her life. And even though, Phoebe is seven now, she'll make sure she'll find her Prince.**

16 years later…

Phoebe Halliwell would be staring at the man she loves, Cole and find the reason why she should marry Cole. Hope for a better tomorrow, and Cole would be the man who would be her Prince.

Phoebe Halliwell forgot what faith and hope her seven year old had, but now she remembers. And that is all that matters.


End file.
